


Freaky Full Moon

by WeirdV



Series: One Crazy Summer [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, I could picture it, I'm Sorry, it seemed funny, the idea came
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes, the title is a shameless wordplay on Freaky Friday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘What the fuck am I doing here?’

Malia sighed, leaning back in her chair as she looked at her new friend.

‘I just wish they got along better’ she complains, twisting her pen between her fingers, ‘I mean, Derek isn’t mean to him anymore, because he knows Stiles is important to me. I just wish… that. I wish that they got along better, that they were friends, instead of just _tolerating_ each other.’

‘Like best buddies?’ she asks, Malia shrugs.

‘Not best buddies’ she clarifies, ‘Just. Realise they both have it difficult. Walk a mile in each other’s shoes.’

‘That bad huh?’ she asks, Malia shrugs, ‘wish I could help you.’

‘Tell me about it!’

 

Derek yawns, stretching out in his bed as he’s awoken by his alarm clock.

And then he pauses, because – he doesn’t have an alarm clock. It’s probably Malia’s, he thinks to himself. He rolls over, not bothering to open his eyes, and his arm touches someone. He’s surprised, he was convinced Lydia had left last night. He opens his eyes, expecting to find a bunch of red hair in his face, but he doesn’t. Instead he finds blonde hair, and a familiar smile.

‘Goodmorning, babe’ she smiles, leaning in for a kiss, and he screams skewering off the bed as fast as he can.

 

Stiles sighs as he gets up, turns over and grabs his phone to check the time. _Shit_. He’s running late, which means he’ll have to run to get to work on time. Because life isn’t difficult enough. He rubs his face. _I should shave_ he thinks to himself, momentarily surprised that he managed to grow a beard in one night. He sighs, dragging himself out of bed, half a zombie as usual.  Malia probably already left, or she’s having breakfast. Although, he was _sure_ they’d spent the night at his place last night. But he’s probably mistaken, because this is not his house. Come to think of it, this isn’t even Malia’s room. It’s Derek’s.

‘What the fuck am I doing here?’ he wonders out loud, he and Malia had never even… okay. He’d seen the room when she gave him a tour the first time. He gets up from his bed – _Derek’s_ bed – and drags himself to the bathroom, checking his face in the mirror and then screaming. Because that is not _his_ face.

 

‘Stiles, babe? What’s wrong?’ Malia looks at him, her eyes wide and – holy shit, she’s naked.

‘Please cover yourself’ he says, his voice sounds different. Why does his voice sound different? Why does she keep calling him Stiles? Why is he in bed with his _cousin?_

‘Why?’ she smiles, ‘You weren’t complaining yesterday…’

She gets up – the sheet falling to the floor – and he covers his eyes.

‘What’s wrong?’ Malia sounds hurt, and that kind of sucks, but he really doesn’t want to see her naked – at least not any more than he already has, ‘Is this about what we talked about last night? I told you I got to talk about it to Derek first.’

‘I _am_ Derek’ he says, in someone else’s voice.

He glances through his fingers, finding she has – finally – picked up the sheet and is now covering herself.

‘What?’ she stares at him, ‘You’re not making any sense.’

‘I _know_ that!’ he sighs, ‘Why am I Derek? This is not my body. I didn’t… _shit.’_

Malia’s phone rings and she looks at the screen, ‘It’s Derek’ she picks up and hears his voice.

‘Malia. Get some clothes on. I woke up in Derek’s body, for some reason. I’m assuming he’s in mine and…’ he pauses and sighs, ‘I’m too late, aren’t I.’

‘Yes’ she says, ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m eternally grateful that Derek sleeps in his boxers’ he says, ‘and not naked. I’m also very aware that I didn’t fall asleep wearing my boxers last night and that… are you okay?’

‘Better than the two of you’ she tries not to laugh, and fails. It’s not funny, it really isn’t. this is awkward, and terrifying, and that’s why she’s laughing.

‘It’s not funny’ Derek sighs, looking around and finding a pair of pajama bottoms to put on, ‘Stop laughing!’

‘I’m right. I mean, Derek’s right. Malia! It’s not funny’ he sighs, ‘How the fuck did this happen?’

‘I don’t know. How could you hear him?’ she grins, ‘Oh, right. I’m guessing you got his werewolf powers now. Don’t go crazy with the power, okay.’

‘I’m coming over’ Stiles says, in Derek’s voice, ‘Be there as soon as I can.’

‘Don’t touch my car’ Derek shouts, ‘I swear, if you touch my car.’

‘Fine’ Stiles answers through the phone, ‘I’ll get a cab. But Derek’s paying.’

‘He’s not taking my car, right?’ Derek says, Malia grins.

‘He’s taking a cab, but you’re paying for it’ she says, ‘I’m gonna go get dressed now.’

‘Please do’ Derek says as Malia wraps the sheet around her, ‘we better fix this quick, or I’ll kill that kid.’

 

‘Hi Derek. What are you doing here?’ the sheriff asks as he opens the door.

‘I wanted to talk to Malia and Stiles for a second before work’ he says, still freaked out that he’s speaking with Derek’s voice.

‘Oh, sure’ his dad moves aside, ‘come in. I got to run anyways. Stiles isn’t feeling well though, and Malia’s running late for work.’

‘I’ll give her a ride’ Stiles says, the sheriff nods and lets him in as he leaves.

They are all relieved that the sheriff isn’t there as they sit around the table together. Malia keeps glancing from Stiles to Derek – or is it from Derek to Stiles? – with a bemused expression on her face.

‘What the fuck did you do’ Derek growls, which isn’t really threatening in Stiles’ voice.

‘I didn’t do anything’ he replies, shocked at how low his voice sounds, ‘You think this is something I asked for? To walk a mile in your shoes? No thank you.’

‘Oh shit’ Malia’s eyes widen and both men turn towards her, ‘Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.’

‘What did you do?’ Derek asks, she shakes her head.

‘Nothing’ she says, wringing her hands together in frustration.

‘It’s okay babe. You just tell us, and then we can fix this. The sooner the better’ Stiles says, and although she knows it’s Stiles, it’s still Derek’s voice calling her _babe_ – and that’s fucked up creepy.

‘That’s weird’ she says, ‘I love you and all. But let’s not call me that while you’ve got Derek’s voice.’

‘Please’ Derek agrees, staring at Stiles – or himself, this is complicated – as he says it.

‘Fine’ Stiles rolls his eyes, ‘Now back to the important. _Malia_ what did you do?’

‘I don’t know. But I was talking to this girl I met about the two of you’ she says, ignoring Derek’s glare – which is frightening even through Stiles’ eyes – as she tries to explain, ‘I said that I wished you two got along better, that you should walk a mile in each other’s shoes and…’

‘Now we are’ Derek completes, Malia nods.

‘Next time, just tell us’ Stiles sighs, ‘Do you know who she is?’

‘I don’t remember her name’ Malia bites her lip in frustration, ‘we met at the library. She was tutoring someone there.’

‘We should ask your dad, maybe he can get some CCTV?’  Derek suggests, Stiles shakes his head.

‘No’ he answers, ‘We are not telling him about this.’

‘We can’t really keep this quiet. People will know’ Malia says, ‘Well, the pack will.’

‘No’ Stiles repeats, ‘We’ll all just stay at your place, and by tonight we will have this fixed.’

‘Hopefully it won’t take that long’ Derek sighs, to which Stiles completely agrees.

 


	2. “What do I tell him?”

‘This sucks ass’ Stiles growls in Derek’s voice, leaning back on his chair, ‘I don’t have time for this! I have work.’

‘You’ll survive missing a day of work’ Malia says, ‘We’ll fix this before tomorrow. Have to!’

‘Better have’ Derek comments, the door opens and the sheriff walks into the kitchen.

‘Hi’ he looks at Derek – who’s in Stiles’ body – and sighs.

‘Are you still feeling ill?’ he asks, Derek coughs and nods, ‘get some tea and go back to bed. I just came over for a second to check on you, I don’t have much time.’

‘Okay’ he replies, Malia places a hand on his shoulder.

‘I’ll keep an eye on him’ she says, ‘I promise!’

The sheriff smiles at her – a warm smile – then takes a step towards Stiles and gives him a shoulder pat, ‘Get better soon, son.’

The sheriff leaves fifteen minutes later.

‘We should pack your clothes’ Malia says, ‘Stay at Derek’s until this is all over.’

‘Yes, good plan’ Stiles replies, ‘I’ll go tell my dad. What do I tell him?’

‘Maybe I should go, since I’m you now’ Derek suggests, Stiles shakes his head and Derek sighs, ‘Because you’re sick. Okay. Tell him it’s – I don’t know – you’re usually the one coming up with the weird ass ideas.’

‘Fine, I’ll think of something’ Stiles sighs, ‘You and Malia go up to my room and pack. I’ll be back in half an hour.’

‘Fine’ Derek sighs, ‘We’ll go pack.’

 

 

Stiles sighs. Okay, he gets it. It’s normal that he’d have to inform his dad that he’d be staying at Derek’s for a while. But this would be so much easier and less complicated if he wasn’t in the wrong body. They were close to figuring it out, finding the witch responsible. But still, they agreed staying under the same roof would be best. He waits in the doorway, knocking on the frame to get the sheriff’s attention.

‘Hi Derek’ he smiles politely and Stiles nods, ‘What’s up?’

‘Uhm. I just wanted to tell you Stiles will be staying at our place for a while’ he says, his voice low, ‘Pack-business.’

‘Do I want to know?’ he asks, the question is followed by a deep sigh.

‘Probably not’ he says, ‘We got it under control.’

‘Should I worry?’ he asks, he frowns at Derek.

‘Not more than usual’ Stiles smiles at his dad – the sheriff – and the man nods.

‘Thanks for letting me know’ he says, Stiles nods.

‘No problem Da- dude’ he corrects himself midway, almost calling him dad and the sheriff gives him a strange look.

‘Did you just call me dude?’ he asks, a raised eyebrow and amused look on his face. Stiles can feel his cheeks – Derek’s cheeks? This is complicated – turn red.

‘Let’s ignore that’ he mutters, ‘Sorry. Got to go.’

And then he turns around and gets out of there as soon as humanly – or werewolfy – possible.  

 

He gets back to his house fifteen minutes later than planned, runs up to his room and finds Derek – himself – sitting on his bed.

‘Where’s Malia?’ he asks, looking around.

‘She went to the library to check something out’ he says, ‘What is that?’

Stiles looks at where he’s pointing, he honestly doesn’t see it. All he sees is his sockdrawer, which is open and messy – as usual – and his mother’s engagement ring.

‘What?’ he asks, turning back to Derek and getting slightly annoyed to be greeted by his own face.

‘The _ring_ ’ he says, ‘Why do you have a ring? Are you. Please tell me you’re not planning on _proposing_ to Malia!’

Stiles looks at him – completely baffled by his question – and then starts laughing like an idiot.

‘Of course not’ he says after his laughter dies out, ‘I mean. Maybe someday in the future, but not now. Hell, we’re just gonna go to college after the summer.’

‘Why do you have a ring?’ he asks, raising an eyebrow as Stiles picks up the box and puts it back into his sock drawer after looking at it for a second.

‘None of your business’ he pauses for a second and sighs, ‘It was my mom’s. Dad gave it to me a few months ago, when I turned 19. He said that she wanted me to have it when I met someone I – .‘

He doesn’t finish his sentence, it’s too difficult to talk about things he should’ve been talking to his mom about. But she’s not here anymore so.

‘Someone you loved?’ Derek asks, it’s strangely comforting when your sentence is finished in your own voice. Stiles nods, not looking at Derek.

‘Sorry I freaked out’ Derek’s apology sounds as if he has to force it out – which he probably does – but Stiles takes it.

‘I get it’ he continues, Stiles still can’t look at him because it freaks him out, ‘I got my mom’s ring too.’

It’s a strange confession, one that takes a while for him to register because it is so unexpected. Sometimes Stiles forgets. He forgets that other people know what it’s like to lose someone. He forgets that he isn’t the only one who – Derek coughs, interrupting his train of thought.

‘So, how did it go with your dad?’ he asks, Stiles sighs, finally turning around to face Derek again.

‘I almost called him dad. But I corrected myself and said _dude_ instead, which might actually be worse’ he says, Derek raises an eyebrow – and wow does that expression look weird on his face – at him, ‘He thinks you called him dude.’

‘Yes. You’re right! That is worse. We’re going to have to wipe some memories’ he says, ‘Besides that, I packed everything. We can swing past the library, pick up Malia and go.’

‘Great’ Stiles looks at Derek, ‘You drive my jeep? Don’t crash it!’

‘I’m not an idiot, Stiles’ he sighs, rolling his eyes as he takes the bag and the keys.

‘You know what. Maybe I should drive. Cause you’re suffering from strange werewolf business’ he says, snatching the keys from his hand, ‘Besides. We got to be nice to each other!’

‘Why is that’ he sighs, following Stiles – in his body – down the stairs and outside.

‘Because this happened because Malia was upset that we didn’t get along better’ he says, ‘Obviously. It’s about her, we care about her, right?’

‘Yes’ he says it as if he’s ashamed to admit it, ‘We care about her.’

‘Well then’ he steps into the car, adjusting the seat to get comfortable, ‘We get along for her. Cause it’s Malia and we love her.’

‘You really care about her, huh?’ Derek glances at him.

‘I love her. That sort of implies the caring’ Stiles replies, ‘I thought it was pretty obvious.’

‘I don’t know. I know you two have been together a while, but I didn’t realize it was that serious’ he comments, clicking his seatbelt in place.

‘Why do you think we spend so much time together then?’ he asks, turning a left to get to the library.

‘Because you’re a teenager and you’re horny 24/7?’ he replies, Stiles laughs.

‘That too. But we don’t have sex every time she stays over’ he turns to Derek for a moment and is greeted by his own confused face, ‘Sometimes we just talk.’

‘She’s got less nightmares when you’re there’ he says, ‘I like that.’

‘Me too’ he turns a right, ‘It’s getting better. She used to have them every other night. Now maybe once or twice a month.’

‘Does she still kick?’ he asks as Stiles parks the car in the only empty parking space.

‘Not anymore’ he grins, ‘maybe you’ve noticed, but I’m completely free of bruises.’

‘I can honestly say, I did not notice’ he glares at the kid – himself, damn this is confusing, ‘I just got dressed and didn’t look at anything. It was bad enough having to see Malia..’

‘Right’ he grins weakly as they get out of the car, ‘Sorry about that.’

 

Malia is already waiting for them outside, a smile on her face.

‘And?’ Derek is the one to ask first.

‘I have good news and bad news’ she says, ‘Good news is, the spell wears off by itself.’

‘Bad news?’ Stiles asks, she bites her lip as she scratches the back of her head, ‘Spill it, Malia!’

‘She doesn’t know when. She said it was just an experiment, didn’t even expect it to work. It can be a day, it can be two hours, it can be a week. But that’s the longest. A week is the longest it can last. That’s what she said.’

‘Okay, let’s just hope it’s over by tonight’ Derek sighs, to which Stiles wholeheartedly agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot describe how much I love you all for reading my fanfics.


	3. “It’ll be fine. No worries, Stiles!”

It’s not over by the night. Which means that sleeping arrangements are difficult.

‘How about this’ Malia says, sighing after a ten minute discussion about who is going to sleep where, ‘You take your own room, Stiles takes my room, and I sleep on the couch.’

‘Are you sure about that?’ Stiles asks, ‘You’ll have back pains tomorrow.’

‘Nah’ she smiles, ‘I’ll be fine. I’ll just shift and sleep as a coyote. No worries. I’m going to take a shower. You two, go to bed!’

It’s weird sleeping in Malia’s room without her there. He could picture her lying curled up on the couch in her coyote form. When they just started dating he had woken up next to her like that a few times, scratching behind her ear and earning a purr in response. It was one of the weirdest moments in their relationships at that moment. Luckily she had shifted back to human to give him a kiss.

 

 

When Stiles wakes up the following morning (maybe late morning, but it’s before twelve, so it’s morning), the situation has still not been resolved, and when Stiles walks into the living room he is greeted by Derek – still in his body – and Malia sitting at the table together having breakfast.

‘Okay’ Malia smiles at the two men as Stiles sits down next to her, ‘I talked to her again, and she says it should be fixed sometimes tomorrow, or this evening.’

‘Sure?’ Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘Yes, she asked her coven’ she tells them, ‘It’ll be fine. No worries, Stiles.’

‘Thank god Scott is out of town, and Kira and Cora’ he sighs, looking at Derek, ‘And Lydia. When was she coming back again?’

‘Not sure’ Malia smiles, ‘I think in two days. She was checking out a last choice for college with her parents. But from what I understand she’ll be going to the one closer to us.’

‘That’s good’ Stiles says, ‘she can share with us.’

‘What do you mean? Share with us?’ Derek asks, looking at his cousin.

‘Well, we were thinking. If we get a house, we can all move in together’ she says, ‘That way it’s cheaper. And if there does happen to be some supernatural drama crap – ‘

‘You won’t have to go looking for each other’ he says, still sounding uncertain about the plan, ‘You think that’s a good idea?’

‘Yeah’ Stiles says, ‘Dad said he’d talk about it with Miss McCall, see if she’d be okay with Scott moving in too. Kira already got permission. I think her mom said something about it being ‘better that she wasn’t on her own, but with people who could look out for her’ or something like that.’

‘I suppose’ he says, looking at the couple, ‘So you’ll be sharing a room?’

‘That is the plan’ Malia says, biting her lip, ‘We’d have to ask, but we assume Scott and Kira will be sharing a room too. We have 5 bedrooms in the house we’re looking at. Which means that, if Scott and Kira share a room, and Lydia moves in too. We’ll have 2 spare rooms, we’d like to make one of those a study, and put bunk beds in the other for guests of friends.’

‘You guys really thought about this’ Derek says, ‘It’s more than a month before you’re actually moving, you know that right?’

‘Yes, but there’s a lot to be done’ Stiles says, ‘We have an offer on the house, but if there’s another offer we’ll have to start looking again.’

‘Yeah’ Malia adds, ‘We’d probably need to go there a week or two in advance to move in properly before classes start.’

‘Oh’ Derek looks at them, ‘I’m gonna go for a run.’

And then he stands up, abruptly, and leaves the flat.

 

‘What’s with him?’ Stiles asks, ‘And he knows that he won’t be able to run far in my body, right? At least not for long…’

‘He’s getting used to me moving out’ she says, ‘I don’t know. I mean, he lived on his own for a very long time before I moved in. I didn’t think it bothered him that much.’

‘Isaac lived here for a while’ Stiles says, ‘And Cora lives here, so he has lived with people after coming back to Beacon Hills.’

‘I didn’t know Isaac lived here too, I though he lived with Scott’ she says, Stiles nods.

‘He did, later on’ he says, ‘before going off with Chris.’

His phone rings and he checks the screen.

‘Who is it?’ Malia asks, looking at the phone in his hands.

‘Scott’ he says, ‘I can’t pick up, I don’t sound like me!’

‘Hang up, text him and tell him you lost your voice?’ she suggests, Stiles sighs.

‘Yeah, I’ll do that’ he sighs, typing in the message to his friend.

There’s some noise outside and the door opens again as Derek walks in, completely out of breath as he collapses on the couch.

‘You’re in terrible condition’ he growls towards Stiles, still trying to catch his breath, ‘You should work out more!’

‘Why?’ Stiles asks, ‘I don’t like running! If I have to run for my life, well… then it wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe you do make a point.’

‘Yeah, I ran for ten minutes and then I got nauseous, what did you eat last night?’ he asks, Malia gets up and goes into the kitchen, she returns two seconds later and hands him a waterbottle.

‘Not much. Mexican for dinner’ he says, ‘and then after we made chocolate cake together, and ate that too. And before bed we drank tea.’

Derek stares at him, ‘Mexican food and cake? How do you even keep that down?’

Malia giggles and Derek glares at her now, she recoils at his gaze, ‘It’s creepy when you look at me like that’ she mutters.

‘Why?’

‘Because I never look at her like that’ Stiles informs him, a grin on his  - or Derek’s – lips.

‘You swear this won’t be long, right?’ Derek asks, ‘Because I have things to do!’

‘Like what?’ Stiles asks, leaning back in the chair again, as Derek empties his water bottle, ‘You’re loaded, you have a flat. I honestly have no idea how you fill you days.’

‘I have things to do’ he mutters, ‘Besides, you have work. Remember?’

‘Right’ Stiles straightens up, ‘And I have that roadtrip with Scott coming up. But now I’m curious why you’re being so secretive about  what you do all day.’

‘I do things that are none of your business’ he says, he gets up from the couch, face still red from running.

‘Well, let’s hope this gets back to normal soon’ Stiles sighs, ‘Cause you stink.’

‘Agreed.’

‘You could just shower’ Malia comments, Stiles and Derek shoot her a dirty look.

‘I think we’d rather wait’ Derek says, Stiles nods in agreement to the statement.

‘I don’t see what the big problem is’ she says, looking at the two men, ‘You’re both guys, it’s not like you’ve got different… _equipment.’_

‘It’s a – ‘Stiles looks at Derek, not sure what to say, ‘It’s a guy thing.’ He decides.

‘Exactly’ Derek agrees.

‘Well,  can you at least put on clothes that aren’t sweaty?’ Malia asks, cringing her nose to the sweaty smell as Derek sits down next to her ‘And maybe spray some deodorant? Wash your hair in the sink?’

‘That we can manage’ Stiles says, Derek nods again, ‘Great. I’ll get you some of my clothes from Malia’s room.’

‘You’ve got clothes in Malia’s room?’ he asks, Malia rolls her eyes again.

‘Yes’ he replies, ‘I’m here a lot. Didn’t you notice?’

‘I honestly don’t pay that much attention to you, Stiles’ he says.

‘Oh! Now I’m hurt’ he says, sighing, ‘I came here to have a good time, and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.’

‘Is that from a meme?’ Malia asks, Stiles grins weakly.

‘Maybe it is’ he says, a bit defensive, ‘but it’s still true.’

He looks at her, it’s difficult to know that you’re not allowed to touch your girlfriend, to kiss her. But he can at least still look at her, she turns and catches her gaze and starts shaking her head, getting up and turning her back to him.

‘What?’ he asks, a bit surprised by her reaction.

‘Don’t!’ she says, ‘Don’t look at me like that, Stiles. I know that face, even on Derek’s face. And if you look at me like that with Derek’s face I will have nightmares for the rest of my life…’

‘What face?’ Derek asks, ‘Seriously, what does that face mean?’

‘Nothing’ Stiles quickly says, biting his lip to keep himself from saying anything else.

‘Holy crap’ Derek sighs, getting up from the table ‘I can imagine what it means. Don’t look at my cousin like that with my face. I’m gonna go freshen up a bit.’

‘I’ll get you some clean clothes’ Stiles says, getting up as well and going in the other direction.


	4. ‘Malia! I’m - ’

‘What are you doing?’ Derek asks, sitting across Stiles the following day.

‘Research’ he says, he has his laptop open and is currently replying to Scott’s message via email.

‘On what?’

‘Murders’ he says, ‘Scott asked if I could check a few things.’

‘Those with the all-girl pack?’ he asks, Stiles nods and Derek walks around the table, taking place next to him to look at what he’s found so far.

‘You’ve heard of them?’ Stiles asks, pulling up the photo’s of the women in the pack, ‘Any of them look familiar?’

‘Yeah’ he looks over the pictures, ‘Emma! I’d never believe she did it, or is even aware that one of her pack is killing people.’

‘You know her?’ he asks, Emma is a pretty 25 year old woman, maybe werewolves hold yearly meetings or something.

‘We’ve met’ he says casually, ‘She was younger, haven’t seen her in over five years, when she just got the bite.’

‘That clears her already’ he says, ‘I tracked the first murder back to seven years ago’ he says,

**'** Yeah, she wasn’t a wolf back then’ Derek mentions, ‘She looks creepy.’

‘She’s an assistant at a morgue’ he says, nodding at Susannah’s picture, Derek raises an eyebrow.

‘That sounds odd’ he says, ‘The smell is terrible there. The only way that would be possible for her, was if she couldn’t smell anything anymore.’

‘Interesting’ he says, cringing his nose and sniffing the air, ‘Yeah, you’re smelling capacities are perfectly in order.’

Derek sighs, ‘Good to know’ he says, ‘You’ve got a stuffed nose.’

‘I know’ he says, ‘Must be weird for you, huh? Since you’ve never been sick in your life.’

‘Extremely weird’ he mutters, ‘How about for you? The smelling?’

‘For now it’s okay. I can smell that the neighbors are making pancakes right now’ Stiles says, ‘That’s not terrible.’

‘Well, not all their cooking is as successful’ he replies, ‘trust me.’

Stiles crunches his – Derek’s – nose in response, ‘I can imagine that.’

‘Anyways, I’m gonna go get some air’ Derek says, getting up. Stiles nods.

‘Okay’ he grins, ‘Don’t ruin my body, will you? If you get hit by a car, you won’t survive.’

‘Thanks for the reminder’ he replies, voice dripping with sarcasm, ‘See you later, Stilinski.’

**‘** Derek! Good you’re back’ Stiles gets up, it’s 2 am and he’s been waiting for him to be back for almost an hour, ‘I’ve been waiting for you.’

‘Why?’ he asks, as Stiles shoves his phone and a piece of paper into his hands.

‘I need you to leave a message to Scott’ he says, ‘I wrote down what you should say.’

‘Why don’t you do it?’ he asks, sighing in response.

‘Because _I_ have _your_ voice, idiot’ he says, ‘Just _do_ it, okay?’

‘Fine’ he takes the phone, dialing the number and almost sighing in relief that he gets the voicemail, ‘ _Emma is cleared. Derek says she wasn’t bitten yet. Tracked first murder to seven years ago. Checking out Alice, Anna and Shelley at the moment. Let you know soon.’_

He hangs up, ‘Anything else?’ he asks, Stiles shakes his head, ‘good, I’m gonna go freshen up.’

 

‘Stiles, can we talk?’ Malia looks up at her boyfriend – in her cousin’s body, cause her life isn’t weird enough already – and he nods. It’s almost 3am now, and he’s kind of tired. But for some reason he didn’t really feel like sleeping. Derek had just gotten out of the bathroom and was now in his room – and in Stiles’ body – listening to music with headphones on. Probably on Malia’s request, since she wanted a private conversation.

‘Sure’ he sighs as they take place at the table. They had been stuck in each other’s body for 2 whole days now, and Malia had mostly left them alone together, so they could talk a bit.

‘Okay’ she smiles, ‘I’m just going to cover my eyes, and you just have to listen. Because I have to tell you this, and I need you to listen for a moment! But I can’t do that if you talk to me in Derek’s voice.’

‘Sure’ he says, she nods and covers her eyes.

‘I love you! You know I do. And I’d never leave you if I had a choice’ she takes a deep breath, ‘You’re important to me. But so is Derek. And I can _see_ that Derek is struggling with this, with us.’

‘Malia! I’m - ’ he interrupts, she shakes her head.

‘Wait! Let me finish, please’ she says, ‘Derek is my family, and I don’t have a lot of that left. I love you, but I love him too, you’re both important to me, Stiles. So, however much I want to move in together at college, I can’t do it if Derek doesn’t agree 100%. I’m sorry, but I can’t.’

‘I didn’t know you felt that strong’ he says, looking at the girl.

‘I’ve told you more than once, Stiles’ she sighs, looking into his eyes.

‘But not me. I’m not Stiles. Malia! It’s me, Derek. I guess the spell worked off’ he says, looking at her surprised expression ‘I – uhm. I didn’t know you felt that way.’

‘You didn’t know I cared about you?’ she asks, ‘Honestly? I moved in here over a year ago, you think I would have stayed if I didn’t care about you?’

‘I – uhm’ he sighs, ‘Well, you’ve been staying over at Stiles a lot lately.’

Malia laughs, ‘Well, yeah, but that has nothing to do with you’ she explains, ‘I – uhm. I had a small argument with Cora, but we worked it out.’

‘An argument?’ he asks, suddenly looking concerned, ‘About what?’

‘You’re gonna think it’s stupid’ she says, he gives her a look and she sighs again before continuing, ‘Fine. I heard something happened between her and Stiles, and I thought they had a thing… she wouldn’t tell me what happened and… it’s over now.’

‘Cora and Stiles?’ he asks, grinning widely, ‘Really? Cora and _Stiles?’_

‘I know, I was stupid and it was ridiculous, but…’ she smiles weakly, ‘You know, when you’re in love you start thinking crazy things.’

‘Obviously’ he smiles, ‘and it’s okay. You can get a place with Stiles, honestly. I’ll visit, and you’ll come back during weekends. And I’ll be too busy during the week to miss you too much.’

‘Thanks’ she smiles, reaching over to hug him, ‘I’m glad I have you, Derek.’

He smiles as she looks towards the door and bites her lip, Derek sighs.

‘You can go’ he says, nodding towards the door.

‘What?’

‘To Stiles! I know you want to run to him, and jump in his arms and do all sorts of stuff’ he sighs, rolling his eyes, ‘You go and have fun.’

‘Thanks’ she smiles, and half a second later she’s out the door.

 

_2 days later._

‘Did you work out?’ Stiles asks Derek, who shoots him a look, ‘I mean, when we had the whole Freaky Friday thing going on. Did you work out?’

‘Yeah’ he says, ‘I work out when I’m stressed. Why?’

‘Thanks’ he grins, ‘I noticed a difference.’

‘Well. You ate junk food’ he says, he tries to sound accusing but it comes out as a bemused comment, ‘Although, if anyone asks. I’m gonna stay with the conviction that we hallucinated the entire thing.’

‘I agree to that’ Stiles says, leaning back in the chair and glancing at the door. Malia was running late, as usual.

‘It’s just – ‘ Stiles hesitates for a second before continuing, ‘You mean the world to her. And, thanks. For being there for her, and all that. I know that it’s – I mean I know it’s weird seeing the way how she came into your life. But, I appreciate that she can count on you, no matter what.’

They sit in silence for a moment, and Derek’s not sure how to respond before he takes a breath.

‘She loves you’ he says, ‘for a long time I really didn’t get it, but I do now. You’re a good kid. And if I had to pick anyone for Malia myself. I guess I’m glad it’s you, out of all the others. Someone who knows what she wants, and someone who would go through fire for the people he loves. And someone who is patient enough to sit with her when she learnt how to eat normally. Or how to act around other people. So, yeah. Thanks for that.’

‘Thanks’ he replies, he says it quietly, but Derek can still hear it loud and clear.  They sit in silence for another fifteen minutes before Malia finally arrives, kissing Derek on the cheek, and giving Stiles a chaste kiss on the mouth.

‘Ready?’ she asks, Stiles nods.

‘Let’s go!’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> This'll just be a short story, without any major mystery plots or stuff.  
> Just felt like writing a body swap story :)


End file.
